Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2002
The annual Sci-Fi Channel Fourth of July The Twilight Zone marathon for 2002 ran from July 4, 2003 to July 6, 2003. In 2002, the marathon started Thursday, July 4 at 7:00 AM EST and ended Friday, July 6 at 6:00 AM EST. 72 episodes were shown in total, running for 46 non-consecutive hours. Schedule from SciFi.com Thursday, July 4, 2002 :07:00 AM - LONG DISTANCE CALL :07:30 AM - NOTHING IN THE DARK :08:00 AM - THE LAST FLIGHT :08:30 AM - THE 7TH IS MADE UP OF PHANTOMS :09:00 AM - NICK OF TIME :09:30 AM - PEOPLE ARE ALIKE ALL OVER :10:00 AM - THE THIRTY FATHOM GRAVE :11:00 AM - MINATURE :12:00 PM - I DREAM OF GENIE :01:00 PM - NO TIME LIKE THE PAST :02:00 PM - OF LATE I THINK OF CLIFFORDVILLE :03:00 PM - VALLEY OF THE SHADOW :04:00 PM - JESS-BELL :05:00 PM - THE NEW EXHIBIT :06:00 PM - PRINTER'S DEVIL :07:00 PM - LITTLE GIRL LOST :07:30 PM - IT'S A GOOD LIFE :08:00 PM - THE DUMMY :08:30 PM - THE MASKS :09:00 PM - TO SERVE MAN :09:30 PM - TIME ENOUGH AT LAST :10:00 PM - WILL THE REAL MARTIAN PLEASE STAND UP? :10:30 PM - NIGHTMARE AT 20,000 FEET :11:00 PM - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC :11:30 PM - KICK THE CAN :12:00 AM - THE AFTER HOURS :12:30 AM - PROBE 7 OVER AND OUT :01:00 AM - THE BEWITCHIN' POOL :01:30 AM - STOPOVER IN A QUIET TOWN :02:00 AM - THE LONELY :02:30 AM - MR. DENTON ON DOOMSDAY :03:00 AM - ESCAPE CLAUSE :03:30 AM - JUDGEMENT DAY :04:00 AM - THE FOUR OF US ARE DYING :04:30 AM - THE FEVER :05:00 AM - MIRROR IMAGE :05:30 AM - NIGHT OF THE MEEK :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- Friday, July 5, 2002 :07:00 AM - NUMBER TWELVE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU :07:30 AM - THE MIDNIGHT SUN :08:00 AM - TWO :08:30 AM - ONE FOR THE ANGELS :09:00 AM - A MOST UNUSUAL CAMERA :09:30 AM - WALKING DISTANCE :10:00 AM - IN HIS IMAGE :11:00 AM - DEATH SHIP :12:00 PM - HE'S ALIVE :01:00 PM - MUTE :02:00 PM - THE PARALLEL :03:00 PM - THE INCREDIBLE WORLD OF HORACE FORD :04:00 PM - PASSAGE ON THE LADY ANNE :05:00 PM - THE BARD :06:00 PM - ON THURSDAY WE LEAVE FOR HOME :07:00 PM - THIRD FROM THE SUN :07:30 PM - LIVING DOLL :08:00 PM - THE OBSELETE MAN :08:30 PM - THE HITCH-HIKER :09:00 PM - EYE OF THE BEHOLDER :09:30 PM - THE HOWLING MAN :10:00 PM - THE INVADERS :10:30 PM - THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON MAPLE STREET :11:00 PM - A STOP AT WILLOUGHBY :11:30 PM - THE ODYSSEY OF FLIGHT 33 :12:00 AM - THE SHELTER :12:30 AM - THE GIFT :01:00 AM - A KIND OF STOPWATCH :01:30 AM - THE LITTLE PEOPLE :02:00 AM - THE RIP VAN WINKLE CAPER :02:30 AM - NIGHT CALL :03:00 AM - QUEEN OF THE NILE :03:30 AM - CAESAR AND ME :04:00 AM - WHERE IS EVERYBODY? :04:30 AM - AND WHEN THE SKY WAS OPENED :05:00 AM - ELERGY :05:30 AM - EXECUTION See also * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2001 * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2003 Category:TV Series Category:Lists